


Handcuffed

by BattleEdge



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Games, Gay, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Negan Smut Week, Sex Toys, Surprises, Tiefshipping, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleEdge/pseuds/BattleEdge
Summary: Bakura invited Marik to test out a box he ordered, but only he know's what's inside.-Thiefshipping Smut





	Handcuffed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction and my very first smut as well but I felt like sharing it!  
> Also, English isn't my native language so I apologize for mistakes in advance but I hope you like my story anyway~  
> -Bat

,,So why did you wanted me to come here in the first place"?  
Marik stood in the kitchen door, arms crossed in front of his chest and with a sceptical look on his face. He watched the white haired man taking 2 sodas out of the fridge.

,,Don't act like you don't have the time to be here".  
Bakura handed a soda to Marik before he opened his own one to take a sip.

,,Oh I do have time, but the question is, if it's worth it driving to your appartement and spending time with you."  
Bakura grinned ,,Well I'm sure you won't regret coming". 

Marik raised a brow.  
,,Yeah? Then tell me what's so important to order me to your apartement, I doubt it's all about that soda." He took a sip. 

,,I won't tell you Marik, I'll show you instead".  

Bakura left the kitchen and signaled Marik to follow him.  
He took Marik into the livingroom, where he sat down in his armchair and offered Marik to sit on the couch. In front of them was a mid-sized box laying on the coffetable.  
,,What is that, your little secret sex toy box?"  
Bakura smirked ,,I'm sure you will like it, but before we open it, I'd suggest to play a little game." 

Marik rolled his eyes ,,Why don't you just tell me what's in there? What's the point in playing a game now anyway?"  
,,I mean If you really want to, we can get to it right away, I ordered this box and thought it was fun to try it together." 

,,Is it a box with different kind if games?" 

,,...You can say so." 

Marik took another sip of his Soda and placed it on the table in front of him.  
,,Bring it on then, I'm curious what kind of games are in this box. And it better be awesome, because I didn't get here to waste my precious time, Bakura!" 

,,Chill out Marik, lean back and close your eyes, it's even more fun when it's a surprise."

Marik narrowed his eyes. ,,Uuh no. I don't think I trust you in this point, just show me what's inside the box already."

Bakura gave Marik a slightly frustrated look but pulled the box closer to him and lifted the cover to Marik's side so he couldn't see what Bakura was taking out.  
Marik already was impatient but Bakura really pushed it to the edge in that moment. 

,,Oh what a surprise, this game includes a blindfold, Marik" Bakura liftet up a black piece of fabrik and smirked. 

,,Bakura, don't tell me this is your secret sex toy box, I was only joking on that." 

Bakura shrugged, not giving a proper answer to Marik's question. 

,,Since you didn't want to close your eyes, I have to make you do it instead."  
He stood up, but the closer he got to Marik the closer Marik pressed himself against the couch until he reached the corner. 

,,No, Bakura what are you doing? I don't think I like this game, you know I'm not gay!"

Bakura climbed on top of Marik, pinning his arms over his head onto the armrest before Marik could even  protest.  
Marik looked confused, he didn't know what's going on, obviously. 

,,I already told you to chill but you don't listen".  
The Ring Spirit used one hand to pin down the egyptian's hands and sat down on his taned midriff. He reached out for the box on the table and grabbed some black handcuffs that were inside. 

,,W-what are You doing??" 

Bakura cuffed Marik's hands.

,,I introduce you to the game, just relax and enjoy" 

Marik was shocked and didn't know what to do. this couldn't possibly happen.  
Before Marik could say anything, Bakura used his confusion and quickly blindfolded him. 

,,Bakura. No. Get off of me and remove the handcuffs, right now!"

Marik's voice shook a little from insecurity. He tried to get up but Bakura held him in place.  
He couldn't see anything and he still didn't know what else was inside the box.  
Suddenly he felt Bakura's warm hands wandering up his sides, under his shirt. He let out a surprised moan.  
Bakura's hands felt surprisingly soft and good on his skin. 

Bakura let his hands wander up Marik's chest  until he reached his nipples.  
He carefully pinched and circled his fingers around them.  
Marik automatically puffed out his chest and sighted.  
Because of the blindfold he couln't even guess Bakura's next steps which intensified the sensation even more. He had absolutely no control over the situation which freaked him out,  
but when he suddenly felt a warm, wet tongue licking his left nipple a jolt of pleasure raced to his groin and let him forget his insecurity for a moment. 

Bakura shifted and sat down on Marik's crotch. He slowely moved and rubbed his body against the egyptians, which made them both moan.

,,That doesn't sound like you don't enjoy it". Marik could hear the grin in Bakura's voice.

He didn't know how to respond, he wanted to deny and scoff at the other male but he actually didn't hated it as much as he wanted to, did he? Marik swallowed nervously.

Bakura continued to move his hips in a slow motion and playfully bit Marik's collarbone.  
A moan escaped Marik's mouth,  
he began to get hard. He squirmed under Bakura's touches, wanting more but he couldn't admit it.

"Tell me how you like it" Bakura whispered into Marik's ear, making him blush.

,,I'd like it more without the blindfolds and the handcuffs." Marik managed to say with a dry voice.

,,I'll remove the blindfolds", Bakura said. ,,But the handcuffs will stay in place for now." 

After Bakura removed the blindfolds, he slowely took of his shirt and tossed it onto the ground.  
Marik couldn't resist and let his eyes wander over the soft, white skin that was presented to him.

,,Like what you see?" Bakura smirked.

Marik blushed and turned his head to the side.  
He couldn't deny that Bakura was a handsome, young man, yet he would never say it out loud.  
Bakura slipped between Marik's legs and let his fingers run from Marik's chest down to his pants, slightly pulling on them.  
Marik watched him, eyes locked in his hazel brown eyes.  
Bakura pulled down the other male's pants and lowered his head to the boxers, still looking into the lavender colored eyes.  
He sighted against the bulge and slowely licked against the fabrik, making Marik's hips lift and pressed against Bakura's hot and wet mouth.  
Marik bit his lips to keep back a moan.  
Bakura held down Marik's hips and began to suck hard. When Marik began to squirm and whimper he stopped and look up to his flushed face.

,,Tell me how you like it, Marik" He repeated.

,,Take it in your mouth already" Marik scoffed.

Bakura licked his lips and took of the boxers.  
The egyptian willingly spread his legs a bit more to provide more space.  
Then Bakura began to lick the whole lengh of Marik up to the top and took the tip in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and took as much as he could.

,,Hnng", Marik couldn't filter himself anymore and moaned as Bakura sucked.

He wanted to grab the long white hair and press his dick even deeper into Bakura but his hands were still cuffed.

,,Aah Bakura it feels so good!"  
Marik panted and pulled on the handcuffs. 

Bakura began to suck harder and faster.

,,Gods, don't stop, I'm so close", Marik groaned.

Bakura got slower and suddenly the warm and wet mouth disapeared from Marik's lengh. 

,,Wh-why did you stop?" Marik panted.

Bakura didn't answer, instead he climbed on top of Marik and kissed him. A bit shy at first but when Marik kissed him back they got wilder. Bakura groaned into the kiss and pulled back to look into Marik's eyes. 

,,I don't want you to come yet, there are still a few things in the box we haven't tried yet." Bakura said with a lust filled gaze.

,,When will you remove the handcuffs?" Marik huffed.

,,Why so impatient Marik, do you want to do more things with me?"

Bakura lowered his head to kiss Marik again, but before Marik could taste the pale lips he backed up again. Marik groweled frustrated in return.  
Bakura playfully licked his lips and reached out for the box on the table once more.  
He took a small purple toy and circled it around Marik's nipples. 

,,What's that?" 

Bakura answered with pressing the button on one side of the toy.  
Marik let out a small whine, when the vibrator massaged his sensitive skin.

,,Aaah~" 

Bakura removed the toy and crawled back between Marik's legs.  
He placed the toy on Marik's entrance and slowely pushed it in.  
As he did so he looked up to check on Marik's expression.  
The blonde pulled on his handcuffs and whimpered. 

,,It feels weird".

Bakura carefully trusted a few times in and out and after Marik had loosen up a bit he activated the vibration again. 

,,Aahhh- Oh God, Bakura!!" That's the sound Bakura wanted to hear.

He grabbed Marik's hard member and stroked a few times while pushing in the vibrator even more.

,,Mmm please!" Marik bit his lips.

,,Please what?" Bakura said in a low seductive voice.

,,Make me already, I'm going crazy!" Marik huffed and looked into Bakura's eyes.

,,And remove the handcuffs, I can't take it anymore". He added while pulling at the chains again.

,,That's what I wanted to hear", Bakura purred.

He took of the handcuffs and as soon as Marik was free, he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
Bakura moaned into the unexpected kiss.

,,Hmm turn over" Bakura whispered and Marik layed down on his stomach. 

Pale hands grabed Marik's hips and lifted them up.  
Bakura took the lube from the box and let the liquid drop onto his length before he flicked his wrist a few times and coated his dick.  
He laid down his hands on Marik's hips and slowely pushed himself in. 

,,Haahhh Bakura you're so frigging big."

Bakura closed his eyes and waited for Marik to get used to the size. When Marik pushed his ass against Bakura, so that even the last bit of his dick was inside, he couldn't hold back and moaned heavenly.

,,Hmmm Marik you're so tight". 

He began to move and growled when he pushed in a second time.

,,Damn..." 

Bakura tried to be careful and not to overdo it so Marik couldn't get hurt but the hot, tight flesh around him made him going  
crazy. 

,,Fuck, Marik you feel so good" he moaned and pushed in harder while changing the angle. 

,,Fuuuck- oooohh there Bakura, oh gods, right there!" Marik cried out.

Bakura tightened his grip on Mariks skin and pushed in harder. 

,,Aaaahhh gods, don't stop!!"

Marik's sight got blurry from tears of lust when Bakura got faster. 

,,Harder Bakura, make me come!"

,,I- aahh I'm close Marik!" Bakura reached out for Marik's errection and pumped in the rythm of his thrusts. 

,,Hnnnn fuuuuuuck!" 

,,Aaah Bakura I'm coming!!"  
Bakura thrusted deeper and pressed Marik's hips hard against his abdomen. 

,,Ooooh gooods" Marik came in Bakura's hand, shaking.

The flesh around Bakura tightened, making him cum deep inside Marik with a long, loud moan.  
Out of breath he pulled out and layed down beside Marik.  
The egyptian turned on his back and rested his head against Bakura's chest.  
Both of them were flushed and panting but Bakura was the first one who dared to break the silence. 

,,I told you you wouldn't regret coming." He smiled.

,,It's funny, I guessed right about the box in the very first moment." Marik huffed and added: ,,But I still frigging hate you for taking my ass virginity without a warning, you wanker." 

,,I can deal with it, that was fucking worth it." Bakura smirked.

Both drifted in a calm sleep, exhausted but happy from their little game session…


End file.
